God Eater Burst Missions
Note *To get SSS rating, complete the mission under good timing. *To get SSS+ rating, in addition to the above you must solo the mission. *As the rating is mainly based on time, items can be used freely. *Damage, number of times incapitated, and other stuff may alter your rank slightly. *If you respawn during a mission e.g die while solo-ing, your mission rewards will be penalized. *You can exclude compulsory members from your party by pressing triangle on them. e.g Kanon's Secret Training. **Still, it is advisable to include Kanon, just use the "Disperse" command so that she goes and tackles a monster by herself. Or let her fire her OP gauge load first before attacking. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 Rank 5 Rank 6 Rank 7 Rank 8 Rank 9 Rank 10 Challenge Missions DLC *All DLC missions will be playable only when you complete Gods Eater Burst's story (i.e rank 10). Though, the last 3 missions are playable at rank 9 (story 63 or higher). *'There will NOT be anymore DLC packs. Both English and Japanese versions have ended their DLC release run.' 'English DLC v1.1' 'Note' *Since the English DLC contents are the same across all regions, if you downloaded a DLC folder with a different region's name, just rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: **US version folder name: ULUS10563 **EU version folder name: ULES01519 **'Do not attempt to use the English DLC with JP GEB', it will result in the PSP freezing when an Aragami part gets unbounded. 'Obtaining English DLC (OFW)' #Create a SG/NA/EU PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Play! 'Obtaining English DLC (CFW)' #Download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Download decrypted English DLC from here, and put inside PSP/GAME folder. Credits to: '''zero_danny #Play! 'JP DLC v1.5' *The Japanese DLC contains more than the English DLC: it includes additional missions and more hairstyles/clothes. You can use the same folder renaming method to play the JP DLC on English versions, however, note the following: *There are several issues with using the JP DLC on the English versions *#Almost all gametext will be changed to Japanese as long as the JP DLC is in use. *#Viewing the new craftable clothes will cause the game to crash. *#Only v1.0-1.3 DLC missions can be played. Attempting to start v1.4/v1.5 DLC missions will result in a loading error which will redirect the game to the title screen after prompting for saving. *Thus, playing JP DLC on English versions is not recommended as all the work would be for only a few missions/hairstyles. 'Using JP DLC with Japanese version (OFW)' #Create a JP PSN account #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Press triangle on UMD icon in XMB and select update. #Play! 'Using JP DLC with Japanese version (CFW)' #Download this pack and extract. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 '''to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Place NPJH50352 inside PSP/GAME folder. #Also download this folder and add it's contents to the NPJH50352 folder as well (the edats are the unlock keys for the 7 preorder NPCs) Credits to: '''zero_danny #Download isotool from dl.qj.net and place in PSP/GAME, run and update JP GEB. #Play! #Important:' Disable ISO Cache' in the recovery menu if you're using PRO CFW. Otherwise, the patched game will refuse to start. :*[http://code.google.com/p/procfw/wiki/NightlyBuilds This has been fixed in the PRO Nighty Build, you can grab it here.] 'Using JP DLC with English version' #Obtain JP DLC using the above steps. #Rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: US version folder name: ULUS10563 EU version folder name: ULES01519 'Converting NA/EU savedata to JP savedata' Preparation #Download FreeCheat/SED pack here. Put Freecheat folder in the root of the memory stick. Put SED folder in PSP/GAME. Add ms0:/FreeCheat/fc_3xx.prx 1 to game.txt. ---- Obtaining Gamekey #Start a new game on JP GEB, placing a dummy character in the slot you're gonna write to. When you're about to save at a terminal, press the Note key next to the Select button to open up Freecheat, MEM Manager/SAVEDATE Manager/Operate Mode/Dump. Exit Freecheat, Save your game. Exit out of game using Home button. #Using PC go to /FreeCheat/SAVEDATA, remove the "-" in the filename and rename the .key to .bin. Copy the new .bin to /PSP/GAME/SED/GAMEKEY. ---- Extraction and Injection #Backup both the NA/EU savedata and the JP savedata to the PC. #On the PSP, delete the JP savedata and rename your NA/EU savedata to the JP savedata's name. #Run SED, press triangle on your NA/EU save, and select the first option using circle (Extract) #Delete the NA/EU save and write back the new JP save. Run SED, press triangle on your JP save, and select the second option using circle. (Inject) #Exit out of SED using Home button. #Play! 'Mission List' Category:Multiplayer